Another Day, Another Life
by TSAaron85
Summary: When I'm given the chance to escape to the land of Equestria, I dive in, head first. But, I am not aware of the disastrous events that are soon to unfold.
1. A New Start

**AN:**This is my first story so constructive criticism is encouraged. I will be updating this story at least once a week or so, depending if I write ahead in my story. If you have any questions or suggestions, PM me.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own My Little Pony or any of it's characters except for my own. All of that belongs to Lauren Faust and Co.

/

I awoke to the sound of my alarm clock blaring in my ears and groaned. 'Another Monday,' I thought to myself.

Sighing, I groggily got out of my bed and got myself dressed. I put on a pair of light blue jeans, my shiny black watch, my black hoodie and my "20% cooler" Rainbow Dash shirt.

I walked into the bathroom to get fixed up for school. I looked into the mirror and looked at the mess that is my face. My shaggy, dirty blond hair almost covered up my blue eyes. I took off my shirt and looked at myself in the mirror. Now, I'm quite tall for my age, standing at 5'7". You'd think I would be pretty skinny...nope. I'm packing on a couple more pounds than I should, but not enough to be classified as "fat".

"I really need to do something about this." I grumbled.

I put my shirt back on and after fixing up my hair, I walked into the living room. I saw both of my parents, almost in a comatose state of sleep on the couch. They were probably out drinking again. Ever since my sisters died in a freak car accident, they've never been the same. Both of my parents used to be sweet and kind, always leading me down the right path.

They were so sad that they didn't know where to turn, so they turned to alcohol. The alcohol led to them being abusive drunks, which didn't help, considering I was still devastated about my only two sisters dying.

I sighed and walked right past the kitchen, not even bothering to eat. I almost never had an appetite in the mornings so I skipped breakfast...again. I grabbed my over-sized and heavy backpack and headed out the door, trekking a mile to school, since my parents were in no condition to drive.

Every day of my life is the same. I get up from a nice sleep, only to be thrown into school with my obnoxious classmates. The majority of them are either ghetto snobs, or troublemakers. I had almost perfect grades in school, and I wasn't going to let it get tarnished by a couple bad friends. I always end with a massive headache by the end of the day, which has driven me to the edge of insanity.

After school, I walk home, only to get hollered at by my parents for not getting home soon enough. I chug down some aspirin and lock myself in my room until I go to bed, only to start it all over in the morning.

/

When I arrived at school, I was greeted by a couple of acquaintances and friends. I didn't have any really close friends for two reasons: I am quite shy and I don't really like humans.

Alright, that was really pessimistic, but it's true. I've grown tired of the human race and it's many destructive ways. The poverty, war, and greed is really depressing and I wish I could just get away from it all. If I don't, civilization will collapse on itself anyways and civil war will break out.

I went through my school day as normal. I went to my boring classes, dealt with a headache I received from my barbaric classmates, and contemplated buying a rocket to blow everyone to the moon.

/

I arrived home a little later than usual because I had after-school activities, but my dad didn't seem to care.

"You're late!" he yelled form the living room. "What use is a son that can't even get home on time?" I looked over and saw my mom with a pissy look on her face while sipping a beer.

I ignored them and walked to my room. I locked my door to avoid any unwanted intrusions and started up my computer. I couldn't help but smile as I saw my Pinkie Pie desktop. My Little Pony has always been the one thing that's kept me smiling. The characters, the scenery, the color, everything just screams joy and happiness. Sadly, I knew that could never be a reality. People working together in harmony? I just can't see that happening in the near future.

I sat on my computer for a good four hours, considering how I had no homework and didn't even want to _look_at my parents. As I sat there bored out of my mind, I noticed a weird, high-pitched ringing noise. It got louder until I couldn't stand it and was on the ground, writhing in pain. It sounded like the feedback from a microphone, only more intense. But just as fast as it came, it ended.

"What the hell was that?" I said to no one in particular. "Damn headaches." I was just about to get back to my deep state of boredom when suddenly, a tiny ball of dark, spinning light appeared in the middle of my room. All I could do was stare at it in utter shock until it grew to about the size of a human. I grabbed my metallic bat that was leaning in the corner and cautiously poked it. The bat was engulfed in the dark energy and I quickly pulled it back.

After I retracted the bat, a voice spoke up out of nowhere. "This portal leads to Equestria," it boomed, "A land that I know all too well you want to escape to. You have five minutes to decide to stay or go or else this portal will close. Make your decision, Earthling!"

'That voice. It sounds so familiar...' I thought. I stood there for a moment contemplating who the voice could belong to before I remembered the giant ball of dark in front of me. "If I go, I have to make sure I'm not walking into some godforsaken death trap."

I grabbed the bat and moved towards the portal. I approached the portal, hoping something wouldn't jump out and maul me. I poked my head inside the portal feeling a cool breeze hit my face. I immediately noticed the vibrantly colored Ponyville off in the distance. I fell back onto my butt in shock, "I always thought about the possibility of the multi-verse, but it was just a theory! This is amazing!" I screamed. I'm kind of nerdy when it comes to quantum theories, so this utterly surprised me.

My dad banged on my door and yelled, "What's going on in there? Open this door Aaron, right now!"

I made my decision. Fuck this world and all the people in it. I had to leave before civilization collapsed. I frantically ran around my room, grabbing all of the essentials I would need for my stay including spare clothing, my music player, to prevent boredom, and my bowie knife. Who knows what I'll encounter, especially if I ever have to go to the Everfree Forest.

"If you don't open this door _right now_, I'm busting in there and beating your disobedient ass!" My dad screeched from the other side of my door.

I inhaled deeply and hoped for the best. I walked through the portal and it closed just as I heard the sound of my door being busted open.

/

**AN:**WOO! First chapter done! It's a little more lengthy than I expected it to be but whatever. I have to thank DuchessDerp my beta-reader for editing this chapter to be reader friendly. Message me if you have any questions regarding me or the future of this story and I would be glad to reply. Until next time.

-TSAaron85


	2. A Trip Through Town

**Disclaimer: I (sadly) do not own My Little Pony. That show belongs to Lauren Faust and Co.**

* * *

><p>I stepped out of the portal and was, once again, hit by the cool, Spring breeze. At least, I thought it was Spring. I guess since the weather is controlled by the pegasi, it's always Spring weather unless they say otherwise.<p>

I thought that I would be freaking out or at least nervous by this point. I mean, I'm in Equestria, the land of harmony and animated ponies. But, I was actually at peace. Everything was just so serene. This world just felt like home to me.

Before doing anything else, I got my items organized. When I was rushing around my room, I was shoving my possessions into my backpack faster than a drug dealer hides his stash. I made sure I didn't forget anything. After placing the last item in my backpack, I took a look at myself. I didn't have the time to change before I left so I was still wearing the same clothes that I put on that morning: My hoodie, blue jeans, watch, shoes...and my Rainbow Dash shirt.

'Shit.' I mentally cursed. 'I can't let any of them see this shirt, they'll know something is up.' I can't just tell them, "Oh hi. I'm from another universe and you're all part of someone's imagination!" I had to get my story straight first. "I should probably see Twilight first." I said to myself. "She's the most sensible pony in town, as far as I know. Plus, she loves learning about new creatures. She'll be my best chance to avoid mass chaos in town about some monster."

After changing my shirt to a light blue one and shoving the Rainbow Dash shirt to the bottom of my backpack, I sat on the ground and contemplated what to do. After about ten minutes or so of thinking of a plan, I was ready.

* * *

><p>I walked towards town and stopped behind a tree as I got about fifty feet away from the entrance. I stared into town, trying my best to spot the library.<p>

'If only Lauren Faust had given us a detailed map of this place. It would make my life so much easier.' I gave up searching and decided to wing it. I stood up and pulled my hood over my head, tightening it to the point where I could only see out of a miniscule hole. Hopefully the townsfolk will think I'm a minotaur with bad clothing style. I chuckled to myself silently and started my walk into town.

After walking little distance into town, I could feel eyes burn holes into my head from all sides. I ignored the fact that I was being stared at and kept walking with my head down, trying my best to keep my face hidden. Funny thing is, I kept smelling something sweet. Cake? It was weird because it smelt really strong, like it was close by. I shrugged it off though. This is Ponyville, the smell of cake everywhere doesn't surprise me. I could still feel the many sets of eyes glaring at me.

It was hard enough that I didn't know my way around town. My small field of vision only made it worse. I started walking at around noon and when I checked my watch again, an hour had already passed.

'I'm not getting anywhere with this method. I need to find some way to see better.'

I ducked into an alley to get a better view of my surroundings. I took off my hood and immediately face palmed. The reason the smell of cake was so strong was because I was walking in a circle around the center of town...right next to Sugarcube Corner and the library. I didn't know it because I was looking mainly at the ground and had a very small hole to see out of.

Thank god Pinkie didn't spot me. That would have been disastrous. She would have spotted me right away, considering how she knows everypony.

I was able to get a good look at the town for the first time from my hiding spot. Of course, since this is a cartoon world, nothing was very detailed. The buildings were rather plain, except for Sugarcube Corner, which is a giant house made out of sweets. I mainly tried to get the layout of the area. The library was in the middle of a huge circular street area, with houses and carts splayed about. Most of the ponies were busy conversing with each other so I took that chance to get to the library. I dashed out of my hiding spot and rushed toward the library. My hood fell down while sprinting but it was too late to stop now. I managed to get there unnoticed but that wouldn't last for long.

I hurriedly knocked on the door when I heard an agitated voice yell, "For the millionth time, this is a public library, you don't have to knock!"

I flung open the door and raced inside, slamming the door shut behind me. I slumped down on the floor, exhausted, and threw my backpack off, taking some time to rest.

A certain annoyed purple pony came trotting downstairs. "What's with all the loud banging? This is a library, you kn-" She stopped when she saw me.

"Alright, who and _what_ are you?" She questioned harshly.

I couldn't speak. I was too shocked to see one of my favorite pony standing only 10 feet from me. I just sat there, staring at her.

"Can you stop staring at me and answer my question?" She asked, getting slightly annoyed.

That took me out of my shock. I slowly stood up, not wanting to scare her off. Backing up slightly, I introduced myself. "I'm Aaron Matthews, a human."

She looked at me, obviously intrigued.

"What's a human?" She asked, cocking her head slightly.

'Thank Celestia her curiosity got the best of her, or else she might have ran away by now, screaming for help. I made a good choice coming her first,' I mentally praised myself.

"I'll tell you in a bit, I really need to rest." Spending all day walking around town in a hoodie in the hot weather really tired me out. I'd explain everything to her when I took a nice nap. "Do you have a bed I could use?"

"I don't know," she said. "I don't really trust you enough at this point to just give you a bed to use.." She still seemed a little wary of me.

I looked at her and gave her my best puppy-dog eyes. "Pweaaase?" I said, rather childishly.

She sighed. "Alright, I guess you can have a quick nap." She motioned towards the stairwell. "The guest room is right down those stairs. But, I don't want any funny business and we're starting your interrogation right after your nap, alright?"

"That's fine! Thanks, Twilight," I said as I started walking towards the stairs, oblivious of the idiotic move I just made. I soon found myself levitating a couple feet off the ground. I looked over and saw Twilight with fear and anger in her eyes, her horn glowing from the levitation spell she just cast on me.

"How in Celestia's beard do you know my name?" She asked.

'Shit!' I mentally screamed. 'I said her name and she hadn't introduced herself yet. I'm really in the crapper now! I'll have to explain everythi-' I stopped my thoughts and calmed down, remembering that plan I made for this situation earlier that day. I tried to hold back a smile and put on my best act. "If you put me down I'll explain everything right now."

"Alright, but this better not be a trick." She carefully put me down, not wanting to harm the rare specimen that was in her house.

I walked over to a chair and sat down, with Celestia's student on high alert. She didn't move an inch. "I can't tell you why I know so much if you're standing over there." I chuckled slightly.

She lowered her guard and walked over, sitting in the chair next to mine.

Levitating a piece of paper and quill over to herself, she glared at me, waiting for me to begin explaining.

'Here goes,' I thought to myself as I started telling her my long and elaborate story.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Sorry for the ridiculously late chapter. Testing at school is getting insane and I haven't had the time to write. I''ll be able to get chapters out more often once school is out. Also, in case you're wondering, yes, these chapters will get longer as the plot thickens. Once again, I have to thank miss DuchessDerp for proofreading this chapter. Until next time.

-TSAaron85


End file.
